Extraños
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Un encuentro con un desconocido marcó para siempre la vida de ambos. Mientras él intentaba acercarse, el otro intentaría alejarlo. ¿Cómo podría el rey acercarse al tigre de hielo? Eso ni siquiera él lo sabía muy bien, pero tampoco era el tipo de persona que se daba por vencida fácilmente. [Fic hecho para el mes Pliroy/JJurio] [Au]


**Y decidí participar en el evento de este bello grupo *inserte corazón***

 **Espero que les guste y que el título vaya acorde al fic, me emocioné demasiado haciéndolo así que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten~**

 **Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio".**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 ** _Extraños_**

Ambos eran totalmente extraños para cada uno, no tenían amigos en común y nunca habían sabido sus nombres. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes el uno del otro, mientras el otro poseía el carisma de todo un rey, el otro poseía la ferocidad y belleza de un tigre de hielo. Su primera impresión estaba condenada a ser un fracaso, él intentaría actuar con confianza y él otro lo tomaría como una señal de alerta.

Su primer encuentro había sido en una calle cualquiera durante el día. Yuri iba caminando con una cara de «no te me acerques» y su ceño se frunció más al ver como el camino era detenido por un montón de chicas gritonas que parecían a punto de desmayarse. No iba a permitir que un montón de idiotas taparan su camino, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en la multitud esperando llegar al otro lado, sin embargo, sus planes no salieron como pensaba. Fue empujado, aruñado, golpeado y arrastrado por esa multitud de locas y justo cuando creía que había una salida de nuevo se veía arrastrado por esa corriente de chicas.

—¡Déjenme ir malditas! —masculló él intentando salir de ahí. Incluso pensó que por unos momentos tenía enoclofobia.

Finalmente encontró una salida y usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban salió de ahí. Tomó un largo suspiro al verse de nuevo libre, había caído de rodillas ya que las muy malditas lo habían empujado en el proceso, pero no le importaba, en primer lugar ¿qué las tenía tan alteradas? Las mujeres sí que daban miedo…

—¿Estás bien pequeña dama? —una mano fue extendida frente a él, alzó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Su primera impresión: un idiota bronceado. Estaba usando una sonrisa coqueta ─típica de imbéciles─ la cual simplemente alteró más a la multitud. Claro que en ese momento otra sensación recorre su cuerpo, pero su enojo era tan grande que ni se percató de esto.

—No necesito tu ayuda —apartó su mano de una manera nada amable y se levantó por su cuenta.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la entrada de un hotel. El idiota lo miró algo confundido al igual que algunos señores en traje que estaban detrás de él; pudo deducir que eran sus guardaespaldas.

—Y no soy una mujer, imbécil —masculló él mirándolo con fiereza poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Chasqueó su lengua y luego se fue por donde vino, por alguna razón, aquellas tipas estuvieron un poco más calmadas que antes así que pudo salir más rápido de ahí.

¡Un idiota de primera! Fue su primer pensamiento después de salir de la multitud. ¿Qué veían de especial en él? En serio, seguía sin entender totalmente a las mujeres. Lo bueno es que no tendría que encontrárselo de nuevo.

Oh, pero estaba muy equivocado en eso.

De nuevo se encontraba caminando por las calles, ya aquel extraño encuentro con el idiota de primera parecía ser un lejano recuerdo, algo de poca importancia en su vida. Ahora se dirigía al pequeño restaurante que era propiedad de su abuelo, casi siempre iba ahí después de la universidad.

Iba a abrir la puerta por su cuenta hasta que otra mano se le adelantó.

—Las damas primeras —aquella voz se le hizo conocida, fastidiosamente conocida. Cuando fue a ver a aquella persona que había sido tan «amable» de abrirle la puerta se encontró con el imbécil bronceado que había conocido hace unos días atrás. El destino definitivamente debía odiarlo.

—¡No soy una mujer! —exclamó él quitando con brusquedad el brazo del pelinegro para ingresar al local de su abuelo.

—Oh, así que eres el chico que me encontré la otra vez ¿no? —comentó mientras lo seguía adentro del lugar—. Lo siento, es que en serio, con tu cabello recogido de esa forma desde atrás pareces toda una chica —agregó él.

Yuri simplemente pareció ignorarlo y se sentó en la barra con un gesto de total molestia.

—Hola Yuratchka —lo saludó su abuelo con una sonrisa y la cara del rubio se iluminó al verlo—. Por cierto, ¿este es un nuevo amigo? —preguntó mirando al pelinegro que se había sentado a su lado.

—No, es un total desconocido para mí —rodó los ojos.

—Oh, es verdad que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Jean Jacques Leroy, pero mis amigos me llaman JJ —se presentó empleando esa sonrisa que tanto estaba aprendiendo a odiar.

—De todas formas no seré tu amigo —frunció levemente el ceño.

—No suele ser muy bueno socializando —se disculpó su abuelo.

—No se preocupe por eso.

Yuri decidió ignorar totalmente la presencia de ese chico. Su abuelo simplemente suspiró ante su comportamiento, realmente a veces se preguntaba como tenía amigos.

El resto de la visita consistió en JJ intentando acercarse al chico y Yuri ignorándolo lo mejor que podía. Claro que Yuri jamás pensó que él fuera tan bueno socializando, tanto así que entabló una rápida conversación bastante amena con algunos meseros enterándose del nombre de él. Después regañaría a Mila por darle esa información a un cualquiera. Por suerte el pelinegro tuvo que irse cuando recibió una llamada de su celular ¿acaso lo estaba llamando su novia? Bueno, ese tipo detalles no debía interesarle, después de todo no es como si lo volviera a ver en su vida. Sólo tenía que dejar de ir unos días ahí y ya para estar seguro de que no lo volvería a visitar.

Más le valía que así fuera o si no todo el control de su vida se iría al carajo…

* * *

Jean Jacques Leroy, mejor conocido como JJ, era un modelo bastante famoso en su país natal: Canadá, pero su fama se había desplegado a otros países y por eso era alguien bastante reconocido por el momento. Eso explicaba porque cada sitio que visitaba atraía rápidamente a las chicas aun si estas no lo conocían muy bien. Él estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos todo el tiempo, su ego era bastante grande a tal punto de llegar a ser un narcisista, y por eso, cuando aquella «chica» rechazó su acto amable no pudo evitar de sentir algo de curiosidad. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un chico. ¡Un chico! Vaya, no recordaba haber cometido tal confusión alguna vez en su vida. Pero a pesar de haberse enterado de este pequeño pero necesario detalle simplemente le causó más curiosidad sobre ese chico.

La segunda vez que lo vio, de nuevo pensó que se trataba de una chica que simplemente le gustaba usar polerones grandes. Vaya que fue una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba nuevamente de aquel grosero chico, aunque debía admitir que su personalidad le parecía algo graciosa, tal como un gato que no le gustaba ser acariciado por extraños.

Por eso no le importó volver de nuevo al local del abuelo de Yuri ─nombre conseguido gracias a una agradable mesera del lugar─, pero lastimosamente el chico rubio no se encontraba en ningún sitio. El abuelo de él dijo que posiblemente estaba ocupado por temas de la universidad o cosas así, aun así, JJ siguió yendo para ver si tenía la oportunidad de molestar un poco más a Yuri.

Lastimosamente, no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir yendo al local ya que tenía una sesión de fotos en París, por lo menos por una semana.

Mientras tanto Yuri pensó que se había deshecho totalmente de ese idiota al no verlo ahí por unos días.

JJ había vuelto dos semanas después, debido a ciertos problemas técnicos. Se encontraba caminando por la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas antes de volver al pequeño restaurante donde estaba seguro que encontraría a ese impertinente gato.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener que verlo de nuevo.

Frente a un local de ropa vio la silueta de una persona muy conocida para él. Se le quedó mirando unos momentos para asegurarse de que fuera él y no una chica como había pensado antes. Al notar porqué se encontraba parado al frente de la tienda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Sí que tienes un estilo bastante particular ¿eh? —comentó a su lado.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! —exclamó Yuri algo sorprendido, por no decir que se asustó un poco por estar tan distraído.

—¿Acaso me extrañaste?

—¿Quién te extrañaría imbécil? —masculló él—. A veces creo que eres un maldito acosador…

—Eso hiere mis sentimientos —usó un tono de falsa tristeza—. Simplemente han sido coincidencias, gatito.

—¿A quién llamas «gatito»? —cuestionó él dándole un codazo en las costillas, ocasionando que JJ se doblegara un poco de dolor.

—Entonces ¿quieres esa chaqueta? —señaló la que estaba viendo tan fijamente, era una con decoraciones de «animal print».

—Tsk, no te importa —dicho esto, dio media vuelta listo para irse de ahí.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió JJ con una sonrisa.

—¡Jódete! —exclamó el otro sacando su dedo del medio ocasionando una pequeña risa en él.

JJ se quedó mirando la chaqueta de igual manera, y como si una gran idea digna de un rey hubiera venido a su mente, sonrió más ampliamente y decidió entrar a la tienda. Ya tenía un plan para hacer que Yuri dejara de tratarlo como un total desconocido.

Luego de eso, se dirigió de una vez al restaurante teniendo la leve esperanza de que estuviera ahí, mejor dicho, estaba 99% seguro de que estaría ahí. Aunque en el camino se encontró con varias fans que le pedían autógrafos o lo invitaban a salir, claro que no podía rechazarlas, eso no sería nada adecuado para un amable rey como él. Finalmente, luego de unos largos minutos, llegó al pequeño local siendo recibido por los trabajadores de ahí. Había dejado su presencia en poco tiempo a decir verdad.

—¿Está Yuri? —preguntó sentándose en la barra y dejando la bolsa en una silla de al lado.

—Supongo que vendrá poco, su abuelo preparará pirozhki hoy —respondió Mila con una sonrisa.

—¿Pirozkhi?

—Pirozhki, es una comida rusa y una de las favoritas de Yuri —corrigió ella—. Aun si estás aquí jamás se perdería esa comida —agregó.

—Perfecto, llegué en buen momento —dijo con una sonrisa. Pidió un café y esperó pacientemente a que el rubio llegara.

Unos pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió con cierta fuerza llamando la atención de varios curiosos. Ahí se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky caminando con pasos fuertes y una mirada de odio dirigida exclusivamente para JJ.

—Hola gatito, nos vemos de nuevo —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Muérete —masculló Yuri sentándose lejos de él.

—Yo también te extrañé —bromeó él ganándose otra mirada asesina.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te enfadas tanto con él, es agradable —comentó Mila acercándose a él—. Incluso creo que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

—¿Amigos? Ja, sí claro. Es simplemente un extraño con el que me encuentro todo el tiempo, sólo eso —y apartó la mirada dando ese tema por terminado.

Su abuelo llegó poco después con un plato lleno de Pirozhki aprovechando que el local se encontraba algo solo. Rápidamente los meseros ─los cuales eran dos, Mila y Georgi─ y Yuri se acercaron a probar de aquella deliciosa comida. De nuevo el rubio mostró esa tierna expresión en su rostro cuando algo le emocionaba; definitivamente debía amar mucho la comida de su abuelo. Jean tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa al respecto, aunque tuviera una actitud bastante arisca, a veces se comportaba como un niño.

—Ten unos también, son realmente deliciosos —Mila le ofreció uno con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado. JJ los recibió con gusto y comenzó a comerlo.

—Está delicioso —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Por cierto, no te preocupes por Yuri, simplemente no sabe tratar con gente nueva —comentó ella.

—Lo sé, incluso me parece algo divertido verlo así.

—¿Cierto? Es tan divertido cuando se molesta —secundó ella algo emocionada.

Y así es como ambos comenzaron a hablar emocionados sobre Yuri. Mila le contó sobre todas las bromas que le había hecho a éste y sobre cómo había reaccionado sacando más de una risa en JJ. Con esto, ambos se habían convertido en amigos rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, ya todos habían vuelto al trabajo de nuevo por la llegada de nuevos clientes. JJ aprovechó esto para sentarse al lado de Yuri poniendo la bolsa sobre la barra.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió él mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Sólo ábrelo —apoyó su rostro en su mano sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Con algo de desconfianza abrió la bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que ahí se encontraba la chaqueta de la cual se había enamorado a primera vista. Lo miró a él y luego a la chaqueta como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Es toda tuya —aseguró él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó directamente frunciendo el ceño nuevamente. Obviamente no le iba a regalar algo tan caro como esto sólo por qué sí.

—Nada, simplemente piensa que es una muestra de amistad.

—¿Amistad? Sigue siendo un desconocido para mí —soltó un bufido.

—Mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, mi apodo es JJ. Nací en Canadá, actualmente trabajo como modelo. Me gusta participar en obras de caridad y también la música —soltó de repente—. Ahora ya no soy tan desconocido para ti—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Idiota —masculló él tomando la bolsa para luego irse de ahí.

JJ simplemente observó cómo se marchaba, teniendo el leve presentimiento de que ahora ambos comenzarían a llevarse un poco mejor.

* * *

El canadiense siguió visitando el local cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, claro que no siempre coincidía con Yuri, pero cuando lo hacían, él simplemente se dedicaba a molestarlo un poco; realmente era divertido hacerlo enojar.

—Oh, veo que si te gustó mi regalo —comentó él con una sonrisa al notar como usaba la chaqueta que le había regalado. Yuri al escucharlo literalmente casi escupe su jugo.

—Cállate —masculló él levemente avergonzado. Esto no significaba nada, simplemente estaba usando algo que le gustaba ¿no? No tenía nada que ver con que lo hubiera aceptado en su vida, claro que no.

Su relación continuaba de esa manera y los días parecían transcurrir con suma tranquilidad, y aunque Yuri quisiera negarlo, JJ ya se estaba volviendo parte de su vida diaria. Sin embargo, aquellos días de una tranquila rutina se vieron algo afectados.

—Qué raro es ver este lugar cerrado —murmuró JJ algo extrañado. Miro a través del vidrio de la puerta intentando ver si había alguien adentro. Vio algunas siluetas moverse y tocó la puerta esperando que le abrieran.

—Oh, hola JJ —lo saludó Mila entreabriendo la puerta. Se le veía con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos y su sonrisa estaba más apagada de lo normal.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Bueno… —apartó la mirada con cierta incomodidad—. El jefe, bueno, el abuelo de Yuri sufrió un pequeño accidente —respondió ella.

—¿Qué…? —pronunció incrédulo sin saber exactamente que decir en esta situación, pero sobre todo ¿cómo estaría Yuri?

—Sí, ahora mismo está en el hospital, Yuri se ha quedado con él todo el tiempo —soltó un leve suspiro.

—Mila, ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor? —pidió él. A la pelirroja le sorprendió verlo de una manera tan seria.

Jean se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital luego de recibir la información por parte de Mila, en su mente sólo podía pensar en que tan mal estaría Yuri ante esta situación. Por lo que se había enterado en el último mes, su abuelo era el único pariente cercano que tenía, además, era suficiente con ver el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba para saber que se trataba de una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Vaya que si estaba preocupado por él.

Dejó de correr cuando llegó al ascensor, tomó un gran respiro intentando calmarse. La espera en el ascensor le pareció eterna, ya quería salir rápidamente de ahí. Una vez que la puerta se abrió en el piso deseado, salió de ahí y antes de empezar a correr de nuevo buscando como loco la habitación, revisó ambos lados para asegurarse de cual camino tomar. Pero para su gran suerte, no tuvo que buscar mucho, ni siquiera tuvo que dar un paso más ya que Yuri había aparecido por el pasillo de la derecha.

Se sintió realmente aliviado al verlo, pero a la vez sintió una gran preocupación al verlo así: estaba mirando el suelo como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, su expresión se veía más apagada, parecía que no tenía ánimos de nada, realmente era algo triste ver a alguien tan energético como él de esa manera.

Yuri alzó su mirada por unos momentos y se mostró bastante sorprendido al verlo ahí. Por un momento, JJ pensó que lo golpearía o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño tratando de no lucir tan deprimido.

—Vine a verte —contestó sinceramente—. Espero que tu abuelo mejore.

—Ya está bien, simplemente sufrió una caída —dijo él—, así que ya puedes irte —soltó un leve suspiro para luego seguir caminando.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó sin rodeos evitando su paso.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamó mirándolo a los ojos con cierto enojo, esto le permitió notar mejor la tristeza que había en estos. Yuri apartó rápidamente la mirada como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta de esto, pero era muy tarde.

Sin ningún aviso, JJ lo tomó entre sus brazos de una forma bastante amable hasta reconfortante. Aunque Yuri estuviera forcejando para que lo soltara, él no lo hizo en ningún momento sabiendo que esto era algo que él necesitaba.

—Suéltame maldito aprovechado —masculló él, debía admitir que ese idiota era bastante fuerte, pero posiblemente, él tampoco quería romper aquel abrazo.

—Sé que ha sido doloroso para ti, así que por favor, sólo por esta vez deja de hacerte el fuerte —pidió él con un tono de voz bastante dulce y tierno sorprendiendo notoriamente a Yuri. ¿Dónde estaba el molesto chico que sólo sabía decir malas bromas? Rayos, si él empezaba a actuar así simplemente confundiría sus pensamientos.

Yuri soltó un chasquido ante esto, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir debido a todo el estrés pasado en estos últimos días. Había tenido mucho miedo de que algo grave le hubiera pasado, ¿qué tal si desaparecía de su vida al igual que sus padres? Aquella posibilidad lo aterró, por un momento se sintió en la más completa soledad sin ninguna luz que pudiera iluminar su camino. Cuando se enteró de que simplemente se había fracturado el tobillo y un leve golpe en la cabeza sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, pero esa sensación de abandono persistió ahí.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Nos somos nada, somos casi desconocidos —murmuró Yuri con la voz algo entrecortada debido al llanto.

—¿En serio? Y yo pensando que ya estábamos siendo amigos.

—Idiota… —masculló pero no hizo esfuerzo en alejarlo de nuevo.

* * *

El abuelo de Yuri se quedó unos días más en observación para ver si el TEC* había afectado algo de gravedad en su cerebro, claro que esto no hizo más que preocupar a Yuri, pero al ver a su abuelo despierto, tuvo la esperanza de que todo iría bien. Él se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el hospital, claro si le era posible, ya que Nikolai le había prohibido faltar a la universidad y no descansar adecuadamente por quedarse ahí; por más que el reprochara sabía que él tenía razón así que por eso le obedecía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Idiota —espetó al verlo. Desde aquel día donde le había permitido abrazarlo ─jamás admitiría que lloro en sus brazos─ lo que menos quería era verlo tan pronto; y especialmente al frente de la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba su abuelo.

—Sólo vine a ver cómo estaba tu abuelo —respondió mostrando un pequeño ramo de flores—, y para ver cómo estabas tú, claro —Yuri sintió su cara enrojecer ya que ese comentario le hizo recordar aquel vergonzoso momento donde mostró su lado más débil.

—¡No es necesaria tu presencia aquí! —replicó él comenzando a empujarlo para que se fuera.

—Y eso que tuve el detalle de comprar unas flores… —dijo con falsa tristeza esperando que se apiadara un poco de él.

—No me importa, ya vete —insistió con clara molestia.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que avergonzarte por lo de la otra vez, no le he dicho a nadie de todas formas —soltó un leve suspiro.

—¡Muérete! —masculló. JJ sonrió para sus adentros, ahora sí lo había hecho enojar.

—Yuratchka ¿con quién tanto hablas? —preguntó su abuelo.

—Oh, buenos días señor Nikolai —JJ se asomó por la puerta a pesar de las réplicas de Yuri—. La traje algunas flores —agregó mostrándole el ramo.

—Gracias por eso, si quieres pasa —y desde atrás se pudo escuchar una maldición de Yuri.

Para mala suerte del rubio, su abuelo parecía haberse encariñado un poco con JJ, y realmente no sabía razón. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese imbécil? Ni siquiera tenía una cara bonita y por eso no entendía por qué le habían dado el trabajo de modelo. Sí, definitivamente Leroy lo sacaba de quicio.

En cambio para JJ está fue una buena oportunidad para observar nuevas facetas de aquel arisco gato, si tan solo con unos segundos ya se comportaba de una manera tan tierna, ya se imaginaba lo adorable que sería en unas horas con él. Y vaya que no se había equivocado, Yuri actuaba de una manera totalmente distinta; era más atento, más amable y no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con él sin escuchar una maldición de su parte. Oh, y además mostraba esa tierna sonrisa con gran esmero cada vez que le contaba algo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer él para que le mostrara una sonrisa como aquella? Un momento ¿acaso había sonado bastante romántico en su mente?

—Supongo que ya me iré, tengo una sesión de fotos ahora —se levantó de su silla rápidamente con cierto nerviosismo para luego irse de ahí. Yuri sólo arqueó una ceja extrañado por ese comportamiento pero luego le restó algo de importancia.

¿Cómo era posible que el grandioso JJ se haya puesto nervioso ante la simple idea de verse atraído hacia alguien? En serio, parecía patético por alterarse de esa manera por algo que no era seguro, aunque de todas formas no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer a Yuri, ¿acaso eso al final se había desarrollado a unos sentimientos amorosos? Oh vaya, esto si que no se lo había esperado; pero a decir verdad, le idea no le disgustaba ni un poco.

De todas formas, el siguió yendo al hospital por lo menos unos minutos para ver una vez más a Yuri y estar seguro que si había desarrollado fuertes sentimiento por él; y efectivamente, cada vez que lo veía sentía como se enamoraba un poco más de él.

Después de una larga semana, finalmente Nikolai Plisetsky salió del hospital después de varios exámenes médicos. La felicidad en la cara de Yuri no podía compararse a nada en ese momento.

Jean amablemente los había acompañado todo el trayecto hasta su casa para la molestia de Yuri.

—¿Quieren que les haga una cena de bienvenida? —preguntó JJ una vez que llegaron.

—¿Qué? —la cara de Yuri era de total estupefacción—. No es necesario, vete.

—Oh vamos, insisto —dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba. Al final no tuvo de otra que aceptar ya que su abuelo al parecer le agradaba un poco esa idea.

La casa de los Plisetsky no era gran cosa, era una casa algo pequeña suficiente para dos personas, pero de todas formas se podía sentir un sentimiento algo reconfortante al entrar.

—De acuerdo, es una sorpresa así que esperen ahí —dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—¿Será que con las cosas que tenemos en la nevera le alcanzará? —preguntó su abuelo.

—Supongo —chasqueó su lengua con molestia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué el imbécil se estaba demorando tanto para hacer una cena? Aunque posiblemente también era el hambre pensando por él, el tiempo parecía ir relativamente lento a decir verdad cuando su estómago pedía comida desesperadamente. Por lo menos había tenido el detalle de servir un poco de té durante la espera.

—Ya está listo~ —avisó yendo al comedor con dos platos en la mano.

—Te demoraste mucho —bufó Yuri.

—¿En serio? Y yo pensando que había sido rápido —dejó ambos platos en la mesa manteniendo su sonrisa.

Yuri sintió como su boca se hacía agua al ver tal delicioso platillo frente a él, era una comida bastante sencilla pero para su hambriento estómago era lo más apetecible a simple vista. Jamás había visto un Canapés tan delicioso antes.

—Lo siento por no tener algo más elaborado, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con los ingredientes que habían —soltó un leve suspiro mientras se sentaba.

—No te preocupes, se ve bastante bien, gracias de antemano —dijo Nikolai con una pequeña sonrisa dispuesto a comer de una vez.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece? —preguntó JJ mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a Yuri quien igualmente comía pero de una manera más apresurada olvidando totalmente sus modales; eso podía contar como una respuesta afirmativa ¿no?

Yuri simplemente bufó por lo bajo apartando la mirada algo avergonzado. Ese maldito idiota si sabía cocinar, aunque bueno, eran platos sencillos, así que no debía alabarlo mucho ¿cierto?

—Iré al baño un momento —se disculpó el pelinegro.

—Él sería un buen pretendiente —comentó de repente su abuelo cuando JJ no estaba cerca ocasionando que se atragantara con uno de los canapés ocasionando que comenzara a toser por lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó para luego tomar rápidamente su té.

—Es bien parecido, sabe cocinar y se ve bastante amable, perfecto para cualquier mujer ¿no?

Oh vaya así que se refería a eso. Un momento ¿acaso pensaba que lo decía por él? Ni que hubiera pensado por un segundo salir con el imbécil de JJ, claro que no, no era como esas descerebradas que iban detrás de él, así que ¿por qué le interesaría? Que lo hubiera ayudado en un momento de dificultad no significaba que hubiera desarrollado ese tipo de sentimientos por él ¿cierto? Además, únicamente lo sacaba de quicio incluso desde la primera vez que se conocieron, definitivamente no saldría con alguien así jamás.

—Yuri ¿estás bien? —preguntó JJ al volver a la mesa notando que tenía una expresión indescifrable en ese momento.

—Perfectamente… —masculló para luego seguir comiendo.

Luego de unos minutos y murmurando unas palabras que a su parecer eran de agradecimiento, se marchó a su cuarto.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó algo preocupado señalando la dirección por la cual se había ido.

—Simplemente es una etapa —respondió soltando un leve suspiro mientras tomaba con cierta tranquilidad su té.

* * *

Los meses pasaron con gran rapidez y aunque la relación de JJ y Yuri siguiera exactamente igual a simple vista, era notorio para las personas más cercanas a ellos que esto no era así; Yuri seguía insultándolo pero ya no lo intentaba alejar tanto como antes, incluso habían intercambiado números ─mejor dicho Mila le había dado el número a JJ─ y por eso cuando el canadiense se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por su trabajo, solía mensajearse con Yuri casi todo el tiempo; aunque este no le contestara todo el tiempo.

Sí, parecía que ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero ese no era el tipo de relación que quería con Yuri, desde que se había enterado que sentía algo más que atracción por él había decidido comenzar con su plan para enamorarlo porque sabía que si se llegaba a confesar como si nada, definitivamente lo patearía en su parte baja y eso era lo que menos quería. Así que comenzó con cosas sencillas, se mostraba más coqueto, intentaba tener más contacto físico con él; tales como abrazos y «accidentales» toques de manos. Al parecer iba funcionando, ya que cada vez que decía algo coqueto, Yuri se sonrojaba de una manera bastante tierna antes de insultarlo. Cualquiera pensaría que era un masoquista por enamorarse de alguien como él; y tal vez lo era un poco.

—Yuri~ vamos de compras —lo invitó con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¿Por qué debería ir con un idiota como tú?

—Porque este idiota puede ayudarte a pagar la camiseta que tanto querías —respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldito, eso es jugar sucio —masculló él apartando la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora esta distancia lo pusiera tan nervioso? Maldito imbécil en serio no sabía que significaba el espacio personal. Pero al final aceptó ir de todas formas.

Desde que Jean había cocinado en la casa de los Plisetsky, Nikolai a veces le pedía venir para que hiciera otros de sus platillos ya que lo invitaba también por parte de Yuri, sabiendo que su nieto era demasiado obstinado como para pedírselo directamente.

Luego de otra cena, Nikolai acompañó a Leroy hasta la puerta ─definitivamente su nieto no haría nada amable como eso─.

—Bueno, hasta luego —se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Espera un momento —pidió él con un tono algo serio preocupando un poco al pelinegro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo quiero pedirte un favor —respondió él mirándolo fijamente—. Mira, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y Yuratchka no es el tipo de persona que confía mucho en los demás —soltó un leve suspiro—, así que cuando yo me vaya espero que lo cuides, ya que en este tiempo me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti —puso una mano en su hombro dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Jean se había quedado sin palabras ante esto, ¡literalmente le había dado el permiso de tener algo con su adorable nieto! No podía llorar, claro que no, por más feliz que se sintiera no podría llorar frente a él o arruinaría la imagen que tenía de él.

—Se lo prometo señor —dijo con total seguridad.

—Y si no lo haces —apretó un poco más el hombro del canadiense llegándole a causar un poco de dolor—, te maldeciré.

—C-como diga. Yo nunca falto a mis promesas —aseguró él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ahora con esto, estaba más que decidido a lograr algo con Yuri Plisetsky.

—Ahora que lo pienso, toda esta semana has estado con una sonrisa de imbécil. Bueno, siempre la tienes, pero ahora es más imbécil de lo normal —comentó Yuri mientras caminaban por las frías calles que ya anunciaban la llegada del otoño. De nuevo se había visto envuelto en una de las extrañas salidas que se le ocurrían a Leroy.

—Sólo recibí buenas noticias —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso conseguiste novia? —inquirió él sin poder mirarlo fijamente; odiaba admitir que temía que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—¿Te sentirías celoso si te dijera que sí? —nuevamente lo abrazó por los hombros pero Yuri lo alejó rápidamente y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

—Claro que no —masculló con clara molestia. JJ no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente estaba celoso.

—No te preocupes, no estoy saliendo con nadie —aclaró él abrazándolo por la espalda mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre la de Yuri; tenía sus ventajas ser más alto que él—. Ya que justamente estoy abrazando a la persona que me gusta.

Yuri se quedó totalmente congelado en su lugar, ¿lo que acababa de decir era cierto? ¿No había escuchado mal? ¡¿Por qué carajos su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido?! ¡Agh! Definitivamente odiaba que JJ pudiera alterarlo tan fácilmente, cuanto quería matarlo en ese momento; pero a la vez se sentía jodidamente feliz por esto.

—Tsk, idiota —masculló él bajando la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Acaso eso sonó como un sí? —susurró en su oído aumentando más su sonrojo.

Debido a la vergüenza, Yuri le dio un cabezazo para escapar de sus brazos. Ya cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido y su cara totalmente roja; esa expresión fue una de las mejores que había visto en él y jamás se borraría de su memoria.

—¡Al menos te hubieras confesado de una mejor forma! —exclamó y luego dio media vuelta de nuevo intentando ocultar su rostro con su capucha.

JJ sonrió ante esto y apresuró sus pasos para alcanzarlo y así poder tomar su mano.

Sí, ambos habían sido unos totales extraños para el otro y aunque su primera impresión fue condenada al fracaso, la atracción inmediata que sintieron al instante fue inevitable.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Dejen review ¿No les gustó? Dejen review~**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí~**

 **PD: TEC: _Traumatismo craneoencefálico._**

 ** _Le agradezco a mi waifu por el dato *inserte corazón gay*_**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
